what a child will believe
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. résumé : les plus douloureux souvenirs sont les plus durs à oublier.


**Auteur **: veiledndarkness

**Titre :** What a Child Will Believe

Traduction : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Résumé : Le plus douloureux des souvenirs peut être difficile à oublier. Et à pardonner.

Warnings: partially inspired by Madonna's "Oh Father" - Heavy on the angst. This is the third thing I've written recently that had something to do with graveyards. Sorry 'bout that. I'll try to do something a little more cheerful next, I swear.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bobby enleva les clef du tableau de bord et écouta le bruit du moteur se refroidir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre avant de se retourner vers Jack. Il commençait à dire quelque chose quand il pensa à mieux que ça. Il attendit que Jack dise quelque chose, qu'il fasse un mouvement.

Jack était perdu dans ses pensées et il regardait au loin. Il fronça des sourcils, appremment piégé par ses souvenir. Bobby le secoua, sa main restant gentiment sur l'épaule de Jack.

"Jack?" Dit-il.

Jack cligna des yeux une fois, le regard encore trouble. "Hmm?" Dit-il l'air absent.

Bobby expira. "Tu es certain ? Ce n'est pas trop tard tu sais. On peut encore revenir," proposa-t-il.

Jack secoua la tête. "Je veux le faire. Je pense que je dois le faire Bobby."

Bobby hocha la tête. Ils quittèrent la voiture au même moment, le claquement des portières faisant du bruit dans le vent. Ils marchèrent sur le côté de l'allée en silence. Bobby fourra ses mains dans ses poches, recherchant ses gants. Il frotta ses mains ensemble en observant Jack marcher.

"Regarde, il se pourrait qu'il neige bientôt," dit-il avec désinvolture. Jack lui sourit.

"Merci pour le compte-rendu," dit-il. Bobby grommela. "Nous ne devons pas bavarder tu sais Bobby," ajouta-t-il.

"Je sais. C'est juste, c'est plutôt étrange tu sais. Ce genre d'endroit m'énerve," dit Bobby.

Jack se moqua. "Tu semblais bien aux funérailles de maman," dit-il.

Bobby roula des yeux. "Bien, ouais. Sans aucun doute à l'aise, il y avait tellement de rire et de joie autour de nous. C'était formidable."

Jack s'arrêta de marcher brutalement. "Bobby, écoute si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, pas de problème. Va à la voiture."

Bobby soupira et ensuite il secoua la tête 'non'. "Je suis désolé Jackie. Je ne suis pas à l'aise."

Jack lui sourit. "Je sais."

Ils recommencèrent à marcher encore, se rapprochant l'un l'autre plus qu'avant. Jack frappa sa main contre Bobby comme souvent, et ensuite sourit au regard sur son visage.

Jack s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard. Il observa les alentours un moment pour prendre ses repairs. Ensuite, il pointa l'une d'entre elle. "Celle-là" dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle. Ils prirent leur chemin à travers les rangées de croix et de pierre tombale. Après ce qui semblant être un labyrinthe de pierre tombale, Jack s'arrêta en face d'un petit, carré de pierre en ruine.

"C'est ça," dit-il, sa voix traînant un peu.

Bobby s'accroupit pour lire l'inscription, plissant les yeux aux petites lettres.

'Thomas Moran – Né 1954 – Mort 2005'

'Père et époux adoré'

Il lut les mots à haute voix et ensuite se releva. "C'est ton vrai père ?"

Jack acquiesça finalement. "Oui, le bon vieux Tom était apprécié de ses potes alcooliques. Dommage, il ne pouvait pas dire ça de ses enfants." Dit-il amèrement.

Bobby observa la grande ligne. "C'est drôle de voir qu'ils disent toujours de belle connerie quand on meurt, même si tu étais un idiot."

Jack fit du bruit, comme un sanglot mêlé à un rire. "Ha. Ce bâtard n'a jamais fait de bonne chose sauf pour lui."

Bobby attendit maladroitement que Jack parle à nouveau. Il écoutait le vent souffler à travers les arbres à proximité. Jack poussa un soupir qui était plein de peine.

"Ma mère l'a laissé quand j'avais 3 ans. Il nous frappait moi et ma sœur chaque putain de jour. Il prenait… plaisir à nous entendre crier. Je priais chaque putain de jour pour qu'elle revienne, pour qu'elle nous prenne," dit-il, sa voix chancelante. Il tremblait en luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

Bobby avala difficilement. Il savait bien comment toutes ces mauvaises choses s'étaient produites. Ils n'auraient jamais fini chez Evelyn si ça avait été normal, heureux, une adorable enfance. Il se souvint combien la misère et la colère avait occupé sa vie.

"Chaque nuit, l'un de nous deux attendait dans son sale petit lit. On l'attendait," dit Jack, ses mains commençant à trembler.

"J'étais tellement effrayé par lui, je pensais que je n'allais jamais m'en aller," murmura-t-il.

Bobby ramena Jack près de lui, ses doigts rugueux frottant le dos de Jack jusqu'à sa nuque. Jack frissona un fois. Il frota ses yeux irrité.

"Tu veux savoir la meilleure partie ? Je l'aimais, même quand il me frappait avec sa ceinture. Tous ce que je voulais c'est qu'il m'aime aussi. Je le détestais et je l'aimais. Je pensais que peut être si j'étais sage il m'aimerait, il m'aimerait sans me frapper."

Bobby serra Jack hermétiquement contre son corps. "Jack," commença-t-il à dire.

Jack déglutit difficilement, luttant encore désespérément contre ses larmes. Il gémit quand Bobby déposa un baiser sur son front, un gentil baiser qui le calma quelque peu. Bobby le serrait, espérant qu'il pouvait lui transmettre sa force. Ils restèrent comme ça, Jack tremblant, Bobby le serrant le plus fermement qu'il pouvait.

"Ils l'ont emmené loin de moi, je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis la dernière nuit que nous avons passé à la maison. Je ne sais pas si elle est encore en vie. Emily doit être plus mal que moi je pense. Peut être parcequ'elle était une fille. Il faisait... des trucs avec elle. Il ne m'a jamais touché mais la façon dont il me regardait me faissait penser que j'étais le suivant. Je pense que je ne le saurais jamais, huh " dit Jack.

Bobby grogna en tenant Jack. "Je souhaite avoir été celui qui l'a tué," dit-il, sa voix résonnant profondément contre Jack. "J'aurais tué quiconque qui t'aurait blessé."

Jack sourit à peine. Bobby le regarda dans les yeux. "Tu sais ce que je voudrais Jackie. Plus jamais personne ne te blessera, c'est une putain de promesse."

Jack fixa le sol. "J'espère simplement que je pourrais laisser s'en aller. Laisser s'en aller les coups, la colère, dieu et la peur. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il meurt même si je pensais tous le temps à ça. Rien ne m'éloignera jamais de lui. Peut être qu'un jour je l'oublierais. Je ne sais pas."

Bobby l'embrassa près des larmes égarées qui coulaient sur les joues de Jack. "Il ne peut plus te faire du mal chéri."

Jack déplaça sa tête lentement. "Je sais. Mais les souvenirs font encore mal."

Bobby tourna son corps pour qu'ils fassent dos à la tombe. Il s'éloigna de plusieurs pas, emmenant Jack avec lui. "Allons y maintenant. C'est assez."

Jack regarda une dernière fois la pierre, ses yeux s'élargissant de peine. Il se sentait abattu, ensuite il ferma les yeux et commença à marcher avec Bobby hors du cimetière. Ils marchèrent en silence de nouveau, Bobby observant le visage de Jack avec soin. Il se pencha sur lui et il entendit simplement des mots murmurés.

"C'est assez, C'est fini."

Bobby sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine alors que le corps de Jack qui était raidit commençait à s'estomper car ils s'éloignaient des tombes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel, ses yeux s'assombrissant de compréhension.


End file.
